sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets Revealed
Secrets Revealed is the eighth episode of the second season of Sandguardians and the twenty-fourth overall. Plot Claire and Miller are seen at the top of Red base, spying on the Blues once again. Claire furiously complains at the fact that she is once again spying on the Blues, rather than the Red team executing a surprise attack. As she begins to blame her troubles on Sergeant Wilbur, Claire suddenly spots a white soldier working on the tank alongside Ichabod through the scope of her sniper. She then recalls what Gates had said about a white soldier coming to Sandbox and killing everyone, and calls Miller over to witness what she has just seen. Miller also spots the white soldier through the scope of his sniper but diverts his attention to a nearby upper cave. Claire tells him to keep his attention on the white soldier and questions if the soldier is collaborating with the Blues. Miller points out that the white soldier's armor is not standard for an engineer, in which Claire concludes that the soldier may not be an engineer. As a result, Claire decides to inform Wilbur about their discovery, but Miller tells her that Wilbur may not want to be bothered. Claire scolds Miller and proceeds to inform Wilbur anyway, causing Miller to follow her. Meanwhile, Ichabod and the Guy in White return inside the Blue base. While inside Ichabod, still believing him to be an engineer, berates the Guy in White's performance on the tank calling it a "pathetic attempt". The Guy in White, in turn, reveals to Icky that he is not an engineer, but a hitman sent on a mission to assassinate the person that is causing trouble for his employers. He then pulls out his energy sword and threatens to take his anger out on Icky. Icky, feeling extremely nervous, calls out to Legend for help, but the Guy in White stabs Icky in the back, knocking him to the ground. As the Guy in White begins to question Icky on the alien's whereabouts Legend appears and points his shotgun at him. The Guy in White does the same, pulling his sniper rifle in retaliation. In severe pain, Icky tells Legend to flee and save himself, but Legend pulls out Seal's second plasma pistol, which he found earlier, and fires it at Icky's back. The blast from the Life Saver plasma pistol heals Icky's wounds. After Legend tells Icky to get against the wall, he faces the Guy in White. The Guy in White angrily tells Legend to give him the plasma pistol but Legend refuses, resulting in a standoff between the two to ensue. Characters Blue Team *Ichabod *Legend Red Team *Claire *Miller *Gates (Voice Only) *Wilbur (Mentioned Only) Other *Guy in White Transcript *'' '' Music *''Interloper ''by Kevin MacLeod *''Bent and Broken ''by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *The standoff between Legend and the Guy in White is similar to the standoff between Seal & Jason and Nash in Mistaken Identity. Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2